Various attempts have been made to personalize or customize greeting cards, such as by incorporating personal identifiers such as distinctive scents, audible recordings, and photographs within the pages thereof. Such personal identifiers are typically accompanied by a printed greeting and a drawing in harmony with the theme of the greeting card as well as a further written message and/or a closing created by the sender. Other identifiers for customizing greeting cards with highly personalized images can also be contemplated such as by direct ink transfer, whereby one wets an object with ink and transfers a visible image directly to the greeting card. As should be appreciated, use of such ink transfer can be somewhat messy, and requires a certain amount of clean-up.
One known method for creating visible images as used in hospital identification involves transfer of an image of a human object wetted with a particular non-ink, instantaneous, developing solution to a specially coated form. It is this quick developing, clean and easy to use system upon which the present invention is motivated and designed to produce a greeting card with improved personalization.
Accordingly, it is especially desirable to provide a greeting card which offers a greater degree of customization and which will allow individuals to personally enhance their cards by quickly and easily reproducing images of human objects, such as footprints, handprints, or the like. It is further desirable to upgrade and supplement a greeting card in order to permit a recipient to frame and preserve the card as a keepsake.